OLW RAW Episode 3
OLW RAW intro* *SGA comes out* SGA - Welcome everyone to another episode of OLW RAW, I am your CEO, SGA, and this is OLW RAW !!!!! *crowd cheer* SGA - Now we got a bluckbuster main event for you people, The Intercontinental Champion Chris Xtreme will be teaming up with the OLW Champion Rated Peep Superstar, to take on the team of The American Dragon Riyan, and The Ultimate Opportunist later tonight !!!! *crowd cheer* SGA - To kick things off tonight on RAW, I will pass you onto Tony Chimel who will announce the next match* Tony - Ladies and gentleman, he has the power of gas, the ability to liquidate anything in his path, to freeze anything in his path, his name means “King”, he is…. RAJ SINGH *Raj Singh comes out* Raj - You wanna know why I can win this match, its because I know my opponent Phantom’s power, Phantom has the power of earth, so what ? He can plant a few bushes around the place ? Wanna get me strangled by grass ? I can LIQUIDATE it or I could FREEZE it, I can do anything with my power Tony - And introducing his opponent, with the power of earth, I give to you… PHANTOM *Phantom comes out* Phantom - Raj, I will beat your sorry ass in this match, I don’t care what you are able to melt, or freeze or whatever, I would like to see you try and melt my jungle vines which I will squeeze the life outta you with !!! Match 1) Raj Singh vs. Phantom Tony - And now for the second match, I introduce to you….. A man with the power OF THE CLOUD, also giving him the power of smoke and water to either incapacitate or drown an opponent with the elements of the cloud, I give to you, THE GHOST HUNTER *Ghost comes out* Tony - Facing Ghost Hunter, with the power to freeze stuff with his lightening quick speed, I give to you, DOLPH ZIGGLER n.W.o !!!!!!!!! *Dolph comes out* Dolph - Ghost, wanna know why I am going to beat you ? Because I can obliterate your power of water by freezing the fuck out of it, and better yet, I can - Ghost - Save it Zigs, alright you just go running your mouth on how you can freeze anything, you CAN’T, can you freeze a cloud ? I would like to see you try (yes I am DZ n.W.o but my e fed is dying with charisma, I needed someone with his charisma) Match 2) Dolph Ziggler n.W.o vs. Ghost Hunter Tony - What a tremendous battle, now time for our main event tag team match, introducing first, with the power of GRAVITY, Riyan !!!! *Riyan comes out* Tony - And introducing his tag team partner…with the power of The Volcano, THE ULTIMATE OPPORTUNIST Riyan - Yo, RPS and Chris, you may be champions, but not for long, me and my partner TUO, we’re gonna lift up all the acid in the world with my gravity force, then burn you to a crisp with it with the Volcano power !!! TUO - That’s right ! RPS, Chris, we’re coming for you, take notice Tony - AND introducing their opponents, FIRST, with the power of FIRE< he is The intercontinental champion CHRIS XTREME *Chris comes out* Tony - And introducing his partner, with the power of water, prepared to drown anyone in seconds who attacks him, he is the OLW Champion, I give to you, RATED PEEP SUPERSTAR *RPS comes out* RPS - Look guys, we know what you two are all about, your young, talented, but so are WE, and guess who’s the Intercontinental Champion… Chris - ME, and guess who’s the OLW Champion RPS - ME, so yeah, we kinda got something over you, there’s no stopping water and fire TOGETHER Chris - So you can try, all your tricks, all your little heat waves with your pathetic little volcano, all your little gravity tricks maybe lifting us about a foot off the ground, but we out power you, and OUT GLORIFY YOU Main Event - RPS and Chris Xtreme vs. Riyan and The Ultimate Opportunist BQ: Rate card